


Strangers

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex is a workaholic, M/M, Nursey is a clutz, Shitty is a matchmaker, blind date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic about Shitty setting up workaholic Dex and Clumsy coffee-loving Nursey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt list I was using was deleted :(  
> So this is roughly based off this prompt: http://writingprompts.tumblr.com/post/1507386901/12  
> Characters from Check lease by Ngozi

“Dude, you have to get out of your apartment” Dex’s friend Shitty insisted as Dex tried to focus on finishing his powerpoint for his business meeting next week.  
  
“Shitty you know I can’t. I have a shittload of work to do” Dex insisted as he tried to keep his phone balanced between his ear and his shoulder.  
  
“But Dex-”  
  
“No. I need to finish this powerpoint and do a bunch of paperwork. I have to stay focused.”  
  
“You’re going to give yourself high blood pressure if you keep working this hard. I know you value your work, but you should really value your health.”  
  
“I do value my health. I just want to get this done.”  
  
“Fine, but you can’t stay locked in your apartment every weekend.”  
  
“I’m not locked in my apartment."  
  
“Dex, I know you. Please at least go get a little fresh air.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll go outside, but then I’m getting back to work.”  
  
Dex could hear Lardo calling Shitty’s name in the background.“I have to go, but this isn’t over.”  
  
“Bye Shitty”  
  
Dex groaned and ran his hands through his hair. He would just go outside for a minute, maybe get something to drink. He needed to put all his energy towards the powerpoint. Some fresh air and then back to work. It was a simple plan.  
  
Dex pulled on a light jacket and grabbed his phone as he exited the apartment. He took the stairs, he didn't have as much time to work out as he used to so he tried to shove physical activity in when he could. He missed the physical activity of playing hockey back in college. He just didn’t have the time anymore. He was lost pretty deep in thought as he walked down the street resulting in him crashing into another person. He felt something wet on his chest and looked down to see coffee spilt all over his shirt.  
  
“Shit I’m so sorry. I’ve always been such a clutz. I can buy you a new shirt if you want.” The stranger said rushing over his words.  
  
Dex took a second to take the guy in. Sure he was clumsy, but he was pretty attractive. The type of guy that he would have hopelessly pined over back in college. Tanned skin, gray eyes, dark curly hair, he was definitely out of Dex’s league. ‘It doesn’t matter, he’s probably pretentious’ Dex thought to himself as he looked at the guys clothes.  
  
“No, it’s fine. I wasn’t paying attention, either.” Dex said reminding himself to stay calm.  
  
“Um I feel bad I should at least buy you something to drink. There's a coffee place down the block I could go get us some.”  
  
“Really it’s fine.” Dex replied never being one to like having other people spend money on him. “I should be heading back anyways."  
  
“I’m really sorry.” The guy called as Dex walked back to his apartment. Sometimes Dex really hated how crowded New York was.  
  
He got back to his apartment and quickly switched shirts, applying a liberal amount of stain remover to the first coffee stain before throwing it in his hamper. He’d wash it later, if he wasn’t too tired. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw a text from Lardo.  
  
>Lardo: Heads up Shitty is setting up a blind date for you  
  
>Lardo: If you say no he’ll probably drive down to New York and bring you there himself  
  
>Dex: What?  
  
>Dex: Doesn’t this go against his whole ‘you don’t need to be in a relationship to be happy’ philosophy?  
  
>Lardo: Yeah but, he’s worried about you  
  
>Dex: He doesn’t need to worry about me  
  
>Dex: I’m fine  
  
>Lardo: Yeah, but he doesn;t think you get out enough  
  
>Dex: I have work  
  
>Lardo: Just go on the date. It can’t be that bad  
  
>Dex: Fine, but only because I love you guys  
  
>Lardo: I’ll tell Shits you said yes. He’ll text you the details  
  
>Lardo: Try to have fun  
  
>Dex: Ugh  
  
Dex sighed again and leaned back in his chair. He was tired, but he still had to eat and finish the powerpoint. He dialed the number for the chinese takeout place down the street and ordered his usual.  


* * *

  
Dex wasn’t sure what he was expecting when Shitty texted him to dress nice for his date, but it certainly wasn’t a bar.  
  
>Dex: Hey Shitty, are you sure you gave me the right address?  
  
>Shitty: Yup.  
  
>Dex: You sent me to a bar  
  
>Dex: You made me dress up for a bar  
  
>Shitty: Just go inside, it’s a classy place. He said he’s sitting at the end of the bar in a green shirt  
  
>Shitty: Remember to have fun  
  
Dex groaned and walked inside. It actually was pretty nice, dimly lit and full of tables clad in black tablecloths. This definitely wasn't the place you showed up to just wearing a t-shirt.  
  
“Table for one?” The hostess asked.   
  
“Um no.” he replied nervously rubbing his neck. “I’m actually meeting somewhere at the bar.”  
  
“Right that way sir.” She said with an obviously fake smile as she pointed behind her.  
  
“Thanks.” Dex nodded as he walked all the way to the end towards the only guy sitting there in a green shirt.  
  
He watched the guy toss back a shot and then another. He thought about leaving but he promised Shitty he would do this so he walked behind the chair and coughed. The guy turned around and his eyes widened at soon as he saw Dex.  
  
“You?” He asked quietly as Dex stood there still a bit shocked.  
  
“Um yea.” Dex was dumbfounded, how to he end up on a blind date with the guy who spilt coffee on him.  
  
“Oh, well wow. I thought I had gotten stood up. I was just gonna drink by myself.”  
  
“I can see.” Dex looked skeptically at the 2 empty glasses.  
  
“Well you should sit down.” The guy insisted.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” He pulled out the chair and sat, ordering himself some scotch.  
  
“So, um sorry again for the other day.”  
  
“I told you it was fine, it didn’t even stain.”  
  
“Oh, that’s good. I still haven’t introduced myself, I’m Derek, but most of my friends call me Nursey.”  
  
“Nursey?”  
  
“Yeah it’s an old hockey nickname.”  
  
“So that’s why Shitty paired us together.”  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“I played Hockey with Shitty back in college. I’m Will by the way, you can call me Dex if you want.”  
  
“Dex” Nursey said quietly like he was testing out how it felt on his tongue.  
  
“Yup”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you. It’s been awhile since I’ve been on a real date.”  
  
“Same here, but I can’t imagine you having trouble getting a date.”  
  
“I attract a lot of assholes. I can’t see you having trouble getting a date either.”  
  
“I work a lot, and there aren’t many people into gingers with big ears.”  
  
“Their loss.” Nursey replied much more sincere than Dex expected. “Are you hungry we could order food, or go somewhere else?”  
  
“No this place is actually pretty nice.” Dex smiled as he looked down at the menu.  
  
Nursey ordered a salad and Dex a burger. They talked about hockey, Dex’s computer programming, Nursey’s poetry and just life in general. For the first time in the last month, Dex wasn’t thinking about work.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you love or want written just comment them below <3


End file.
